College Love
by RexieCakes
Summary: Grace and Frankie's paths cross again when they both end up going to Yale in the US. The two start to become friends, and later maybe even more... Frankie/Grace.
1. We Meet Again

**So I feel like writing again and I really wanted to try my hand at another Grace/Frankie fic and so this came to me. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

College Love Chapter 1.

Frankie couldn't believe it she had gotten accepted into one of the best colleges in the United States, Yale. "Come on, Dear. It's time to go!" Miss Hollingsworth called from downstairs.

Snapping out of it, Frankie collected her bag and suitcase before going downstairs.

"There you are. Oh I'm so proud of you, Frankie," Miss Hollingsworth said with a smile.

"Thanks, Mom..." Frankie replied.

"Well we'd better get to the airport!"

Once mother and daughter arrived Miss Hollingsworth looked at Frankie with tears in her eyes. "Oh my little girl... Going to college in the united states. Please promise me you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine, Mom. I promise," Frankie responded.

"Good... Now go on. Or you may miss your flight,"

"I love you, Mom,"

I love you too,"

With that Frankie hugged her mom who hugged her back and then Frankie got her belongings and went into the airport, giving her mother one more wave.

The flight took total of 12 hours and finally Frankie's plane landed. The young girl had never been as amazed as the moment her taxi drove up towards Yale... The campus coming into view was breathtaking.

When Frankie got her dorm key she headed to her room... As she walked down the hall she wondered who her roommate would be. However little did she know that would be the biggest surprise she'd get.

Opening the door she saw another girl who appeared to a few years older... When the girl turned around to face her Frankie froze.

"G-Grace?" Frankie managed to choke out in shock.

"Frankie?" Grace asked. "Well... Now... You haven't changed a bit,"

"Nither have you," Frankie said.

"I don't see a reason to change," Grace nodded.

"Same here. So uh which bed is your's?" Frankie replied.

"The one on the left," Grace answered.

"Kay. Thanks," Frankie squeaked, as she walked over to the bed on the right and put her stuff down.

"How have you been?" Grace questioned, plopping down on her bed.

"Fine and you?" Frankie responded.

"I've been good," Grace said.

"Good good..." Frankie said in a timid manner that got Grace's attention.

"Are you okay?" Grace asked.

"Yeah... Why wouldn't I be?" Frankie replied.

"It's just... Do I scare you or something? Because I know we weren't close in High School or anything, but I would like to become your friend. There's no reason to be nervous,"

"You don't scare me... But really you wanna be my friend?" Frankie responded.

"Well sure. We're roommates and besides I did always want to get closer to you,"

"Okay then,"

"Good! Want to go get some lunch?"

"Yes,"

Grace and Frankie then went down to a burger shop for a good meal and got to talking. They chatted about their college adventures thus far and how happy they had both been with their lives lately.

The two seemed to be bonding wether nice... So what was next?


	2. New Friend?

**Thanks for the reviews so far my friends! I'm glad to see people are enjoying this story. So there will be one main storyline through out the fic. And that's the growing romance between Frankie and Grace. However I don't want to rush it. As I feel the outcome will be much better if they get together later on.**

 **Now we move into the start of the storyline, so read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

Grace and Frankie returned to their dorm an hour later and it was then that Frankie began to unpack and hang up some pictures of her family.

"Do you miss them?" Grace asked, as she watched Frankie hang up the pictures.

"Yes..." Frankie replied slowly. She felt tears in her eyes. "I've never been this far away from home before,"

"I understand. I miss my mom a lot..." Grace nodded.

"Well... At least we've got each other, right?" Frankie responded.

"You know it," Grace said with a smile. "So ready for classes to start tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I am," Frankie replied. "I'm actually quite excited. I've always wanted to get into Yale,"

"Me too," Grace responded.

"It's kinda a surprise though... You going to Yale... You just don't seem like a Yale person," Frankie smirked.

"I get that a lot," Grace replied, as she blushed slightly.

Frankie and Grace hung out for the rest of the day before getting some dinner at a restaurant nearby and then settling down for bed.

It was the next day Frankie was headed to her first class. When she got there she sat down at a desk and a boy who looked to be around her age took a seat next to her.

"Hi. I'm Kenny. What's your name?"

"I'm Frankie,"

"It's nice to meet you, Frankie... You're quite pretty,"

"T-Thanks..." Frankie replied. She blushed a bit from the compliment.

"So tell me what got you interested in Yale?" Kenny asked with a grin on his face.

Grinning back, Frankie began to talk to Kenny about her interests. Boy would she have a story to tell Grace later!


	3. Do I Know You?

**Time to get into a big turning point that brings the storyline into the most important parts! Read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

Frankie couldn't stop thinking about Kenny even as she began her other classes on the first day. When classes were over for the day she headed back to the Dorm where she found Grace sitting on her bed on her computer.

"Hey, Grace!" Frankie greeted.

"Frankie! How was your classes today?" Grace replied.

"Great!" Frankie said, as she blushed.

"You're blushing... Why?" Grace smirked.

"I met a really cute boy today..." Frankie said slowly.

"Ah I see," Grace nodded.

"How were your classes today?" Frankie questioned.

"Fine. I didn't meet anyone cute in my classes though... Because I've already met you..." Grace mumbled.

"Huh?" Frankie asked, as she raised an eyebrow. "Did you just say I'm cute?"

"No! I uh... I just said I thought your pictures are cute..." Grace said nervously.

"Oh okay..." Frankie said. "So anyway Kenny the boy I met is going to dinner with me tonight,"

"Oh?" Grace muttered.

"What's the matter?" Frankie asked.

"You barley know this guy, Frankie! You can't just go out with him!" Grace yelped.

"Are you kidding me? We just are becoming friends and we wen to lunch and dinner yesterday,"

"That's different! We're girls!"

"How is that different at all!?"

"Well... I-I..." Grace mumbled.

"See? I just think you're jealous!" Frankie said.

"Jealous of what?!" Grace spat.

"Of me! You would like a boyfriend wouldn't you!?"

Grace felt anger build up and she glared at the younger girl. "H-How are you! HOW DARE YOU! I'M WORRIED ABOUT YOU GETTING HURT AND YOU THINK I'M JEALOUS OF YOU!?" Grace yelled loudly.

"I DON'T CARE! I'M GONG!" Frankie yelled back, before gradding her purse and leaving the room. She slammed the door as she left.

* * *

"Hmph!" Grace huffed.

"She's wrong! Kenny is very nice! There's no reason for her to be worried!" Frankie thought to herself, as she headed down to the school's lobby to meet up with Kenny.

"Hi, Frankie!" Kenny greeted, as he waved her over. "Hi, Kenny!" Frankie responded with a smile, while she snapped out of her thoughts. "How're you?" Kenny asked.

"I'm fine. How are you doing?" Frankie replied.

"Good. Good! Ready for to go for dinner?"

"Yep!"  
-

Later that night Frankie returned to the dorm that she shared with Grace. When she opened the door she found the room dark and Grace asleep in her bed.

Sighing, Frankie quietly walked over to her bed and sat down. "You do realize it's 11 right!? You did get homework right? So why are you back so late!" Grace growled, as she got up.

"Would you knock it off, Grace!? You're not my mother!"

"This is Yale! You have to work. Not just go out with a boy the day you meet them!"

"JUST STOP IT!" Frankie screamed loudly. "STOP TRYING TO CONTROL ME!"

"I'm trying to look out for you, Frankie!" Grace huffed.

"Goodnight, Grace,"Frankie replied. She then got under the covers and laid down.

"GET UP!" Grace ordered.

"No,"

"NOW!"

"No.

"I SAID NO!" Grace hissed. She got up from her own bed and went over to Frankie's bed, where she began to pull Frankie up.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Frankie yelled, as she tried to get out Grace's grasp.

"NO!"

"Gr-GRACE I SAID STO-"

However Frankie was cut off when Grace kissed her on the lips.

"


	4. How I Feel About You

**Yay another update! :D So my goal is to update at least once a day if I can. So read, review, and enjoy everyone!**

* * *

Frankie's eyes widened as Grace's lips connected with her own. Frankie tried to push Grace away from her, but the goth girl was much stronger than her and leaned in closer as she kept kissing her.

"STOP!" Frankie demanded, as she then pushed Grace off of her.

Grace breathed heavily and glanced at the younger girl with worry in her eyes. "Frankie, I'm so sorry..."

"SAVE IT!" Frankie snapped.

"Frankie..."

"Just go to bed. And I'll get my homework done..."

Nodding, Grace got off of Frankie's bed and went to her own, where she laid down and tried her best to get some sleep.

The next morning Frankie and Grace did not speak to each other. Grace wanted to badly to say she was sorry again. And to try and explain what it was that had come over her.

But Frankie focused on getting ready for classes and then headed out of the Dorm, as Grace was still getting ready.

"I hope she'll understand once she is ready to hear what I have to say," Grace thought.

* * *

-  
When classes were over for the day Grace got back to the dorm before Frankie. And when the younger girl came in Grace glanced up from her laptop and smiled weakly at her.

Frankie smiled back a little before going over to her own bed. "Frankie... Can you please hear me out?" Grace asked weakly.

"Yeah..." Frankie replied nervously.

"So... Back in High School I um... I sorta had a crush on you which is why I never liked you with Jonah, and I sorta felt all those feelings come back when you arrived and I got jealous of Kenny and... That's why I kissed you... I suppose those feelings are still there," Grace explained.

"What about Zoe? You didn't like her in High School?"

"No... Not like in the romantic way... I have always been into girls... I just didn't tell her that so she wouldn't be hurt,"

"Oh...

"Frankie. I'm Sorry,"

"It's okay, Grace. I'm quite flattered that you like me," Frankie replied, with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Well... Thanks," Grace responded.

"Anyway, I am going out with Kenny, but I'll be back at eight, okay?" Frankie said.

"That's fine. Sorry for being so controlling before..." Grace mumbled.

"It's okay. See ya later!" Frankie squeaked. She grabbed her purse and then left the dorm. When the door closed, Grace sighed and shook her head. "Will she ever like me back?..." The goth wondered.


	5. His True Colors

**And here we are! Chapter five! Read, review and enjoy everyone!**

* * *

If there was one thing Frankie didn't know what to do it was fight; She never thought she'd have to defend herself from anyone in such a manner. However as Kenny drove the two of them to a house where two girls stood with knives in their hands, Frankie thought differently.

"Get out," Kenny said.

"W-What?" Frankie asked. "What's going on?"

"Just do what I say!"

Frankie glared at Kenny, and tried to punch him in the face, but the boy dodged her hit and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Frankie yelled. She then managed to smack Kenny in the face and got out of the car, but found herself cornered by the two girls.

"Crap..." Frankie thought.

* * *

Grace glanced at the clock and saw it was now nine,o Clock. Something didn't feel right... It was almost as if something bad had happened...

"Frankie... I hope you're okay..." Grace thought to herself.

* * *

Frankie wasn't sure how she was even still alive. Kenny had punched her face, the girls had cut her arms with the knives and had kicked her in the side multiple times.

Laying there on the floor of the house the young girl tried her hardest to breathe. She glared up at the boy whom looked down at her with a sign of amusement.

"You're insane!" Frankie spat.

"SAY YOU'RE SORRY!" Kenny yelled. He kicked her in the side again, which caused Frankie to scream. "Ow! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Good... Now go and know this... If you tell anyone about what I did to you... I'll kill you," Kenny said.

Nodding, Frankie got up slowly and then fled from the house.

"G-GRACE!" Frankie screamed, as she ran into the dorm with tears in her eyes.

"Frankie!? Oh my god! What happened!?" Grace replied with panic in her voice, as she saw blood on Frankie's arms and the girl limping.

"Kenny... He set me up... He... He hurt me," Frankie responded.

"Oh that son of a bitch! I'm gonna find him and then I'm gonna-"

"No! Don't do anything to him, Grace! I need you..."

Grace hugged Frankie gently and helped her over to her bed where she sat down beside of the younger girl, who leaned on her shoulder.

"Why did he do this?" Frankie asked. "It was like he just went from zero to a thundered,"

"I don't know... But we're gonna find out," Grace responded.


	6. Getting Help

**And here is chapter six. Sorry it's short. But I really wanted to get in one more update today. Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

"He said what!?"

"That he'd kill me if I told anyone..."

"We're going to the police,"

"Okay..."

"Frankie, it will be okay. I promise," Grace said.

"Thanks..." Frankie replied.

"Let's go. I know it's late but we've gotta take care of this!" Grace responded.

"Alright," Frankie nodded, as she followed Grace out of the Dorm. The two girls arrived at the police station within ten minutes they explained everything to the cops, who then brought up a report on Kenny.

The boy had been charged with abuse before and had beaten up many other girls who had come to the school. Apparently this had been this last chance. He had been to anger management, but it never seemed to work.

"We'll have him in our custody within five hours. Go home and get some rest," A cop said to Frankie and Grace.

"Will do. Come on, Frankie," Grace said.

Frankie mumbled thank you to the officers before following her friend out of the station.

* * *

Back at their Dorm it was now one in the morning. Grace got into her own bed after helping Frankie get settled. "Goodnight, Frankie,"

"Goodnight, Grace,"

Frankie fell asleep within five minutes, but Grace stayed up an hour making sure Frankie was alright and watched the door closley with her dark eyes. If Kenny tried anything else Grace would be ready.


	7. Bonding

**Because I needed to put in a little fluffy chapter! :D These two are just so adorable to me~ Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

In the morning Frankie woke up to her Alarm at five and saw Grace sitting on her bed on her laptop. "Good morning," Grace said. "Good morning," Frankie replied.

"I was thinking of us taking the day off... Go into town and do something fun," Grace squeaked.

"Sounds good to me," Frankie nodded.

"Great!" Grace responded.

* * *

After calling off from classes for the day Grace and Frankie got ready and headed into town for some breakfast. Afterwords the girls went to see a movie and then headed back to their Dorm by three.

"That was a fun day," Frankie said. "Thanks, Grace,"

"Aww. You're welcome," Grace responded, as she blushed a bright red. She felt her face heat up. She really liked this girl...

"So... For dinner wanna order in a pizza?" Frankie suggested.

"I'd like that a lot," Grace said with a smile.

"Sweet!" Frankie replied. She blushed a little and felt her heart beat faster for a moment. What was this feeling?

"So... Until then wanna watch TV?"

"Sure,"

The two girls bonded more over the evening. They watched a show and had Pizza for dinner. Then got ready for bed. "Goodnight, Grace," Frankie said.

"Goodnight, Frankie. Sweet dreams," Grace responded. The two girls smiled at each other before settling down for bed. Grace let out a soft sigh as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.


	8. Nightmares And Battles

**YAY! A longer chapter! :D Sorry this took so long, I've been very busy! Anyway read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Classes went on the next day for both Frankie and Grace. Kenny had been arrested and would be in jail for five days, before being let out on parole.

Frankie wasn't happy to find out the news, and neither was Grace. Grace seemed even more tense than Frankie did. Which didn't help matters. Grace couldn't seem to focus in her classes at all.

When the end of the school day arrived Grace went back to her dorm and waited for Frankie who was back half an hour later. "Hey," Frankie greeted.

"Hey. You okay?" Grace replied.

"Yes, Grace. I'm Fine," Frankie responded. She smiled at her friend who smiled back.

"You wanna go out for dinner tonight?" Grace suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" Frankie said.

"Alright then. Let's go," Grace nodded. And so both girls went out to dinner they got burgers and fries with soda to drink.

After dinner the two girls came back to their Dorm. "I still have some homework to do..." Grace mumbled.

"Yeah. Me too," Frankie replied.

Since Grace was at Yale for Music and Frankie was there for fashion that meant there was no way that one could help the other, but the girls did chat while doing their work and once they finished at midnight they went to bed.

* * *

"NO, NO, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

"Huh!?"

Grace awoke with a start and saw Frankie kicking in her sleep and screaming at the same time. "Frankie!" Grace said with panic, as she got out of bed and raced over to the younger girl.

"FRANKIE!"

"Huh? What!? What's wrong!?" Frankie said loudly. She sat up quickly and looked around the room.

"You were having a nightmare..."

"I-I...Oh my god..." Frankie muttered.

"Are you alright!?" Grace asked. She looked at Frankie with worried eyes.

"Y-Yes... I just... With Kenny getting out on patrol soon I guess I'm just a bit tense," Frankie answered.

"Is there anything I can do?" Grace questioned.

"No... I'm okay. Let's try and get some sleep now, okay?"

"Okay,"

And with that Grace went back to her bed and soon enough both girls were back asleep.

* * *

When morning arrived Grace and Frankie got ready like always and went out to their classes. It was pretty much a normal day... However as the days passed and it got closer to Kenny's parole Frankie's nightmares repeated and Grace became even more worried.

Soon five days had passed and Kenny was back at school... Frankie's breath caught in her throat when she saw him come into class that morning. He took a seat next to her and glared.

Turning her head away, Frankie stayed focused on the professor as she entered the room. "Just don't look at him, Frankie... Just don't look at him..."

Frankie headed right back to her Dorm after classes were over. There waiting outside the door much to Frankie's horror was Kenny. "You little bitch," Kenny said.

"Kenny... Please..." Frankie pleaded.

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE!" Kenny spat.

"Just... Let's forget about what happened, okay?..."

"You want me to forget? Forget that YOU put me in jail!?" Then Kenny began to advance on Frankie. Gulping, Frankie backed up and her brown eyes darted around for an escape route.

Suddenly the door opened and Grace ran out. "F-Frankie! I thought I heard your voice-But What are you doing out her-" Grace spotted Kenny and then glared at him.

"Get outta here! Now!" Grace spat.

Kenny glared at Grace and then spoke up. "Fine... I'll go for now," Kenny replied bitterly. He walked off down the hall and Frankie sighed as he turned the corner.

"Thank you..." Frankie said.

"No problem! Are you okay?" Grace responded.

"Yes... Let's get inside our Dorm now," Frankie said.

With that the girls went inside and Grace locked the door behind them.


	9. She's Safe For Now

**So I know this is really short and not the best update, but I needed to start working on this again. As I want to finish this fic. We're almost done with the storyline with Kenny, then we move into the romance part of the story. So read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

"That jerk!" Grace spat. "Grace... It's okay. I'm safe now," Frankie replied. Sighing, Grace looked upon her crush. Frankie was so lovely... "I'm so glad you are safe," Grace said. She pulled Frankie in for a tight hug. Frankie hugged her back and blushed a little. Her heart began to race...

"Grace..." Frankie said slowly.

"Yeah?" Grace asked. "You're a great friend," Frankie replied.

"So are you!" Grace responded. She felt her face heat up, as their hug ended. "So... Want to go out to dinner?" Frankie suggested.

"Sure!" Grace nodded.

Then the two girls headed out to get something to eat... However they hadn't seen the last of Kenny yet... Could they get through was to come? Only time could tell.


	10. I Like Her I think?

**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter! I am going to be done with this story soon. Only a few more chapters to go. Then I move on to other story ideas I have. I am having Zoe/Grace feels as I still love the idea of that pairing. Also I saw the promo for the next season of Next Class it looks great! But um... Why the hell wasn't Maya in the promo at all?... Anyway read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

Frankie woke up later that night after a certain dream and gasped lightly as she awoke. Looking around the room, she saw it was just her and Grace who was asleep. However that was the problem... She had dreamt of kissing her friend...

"What the hell?" Frankie asked herself, as she tried to go back to sleep. Her heart was beating so fast... Did she like Grace? Was she bisexual? These questions went through Frankie's mind. And she was up for the rest of the night.

* * *

In the morning Grace could see that something was wrong with Frankie. "Are you alright?" Grace asked.

"Yeah," Frankie lied. "Oh okay," Grace responded. Frankie went off to her classes after she was ready and saw Kenny sitting next to her desk. Kenny didn't say a word as Frankie sat down. But tension hung over the class room until the bell rang.

* * *

As Frankie was walking towards the dorm at the end of the day she sighed in relief. Another day done. When Frankie opened the door she jumped back in shock... Standing there was Kenny. "How'd you get in here!?" Frankie asked.

"For some reason the door was unlocked and your little friend isn't here," Kenny answered. "Now get over you little bitch!" Grabbing Frankie by the wrists Kenny pulled her to him and smacked her in the face. Frankie fell over on the floor and just as Kenny was going to kick her in the side, he was knocked to the ground. Grace glared at the boy as she pinned him down. "YOU BETTER LEAVE FRANKIE ALONE, YOU HEAR ME!?" Grace yelled. Kenny gulped he saw the anger in Grace's eyes and nodded.

Then Grace let Kenny go and he flew out of the dorm.

"Are you okay?" Grace questioned, as she helped Frankie up.

"Yeah... Thanks for coming to my rescue," Frankie replied.

"No problem!" Grace responded.

The two hugged tightly and Frankie sighed in relief for real this time.

"Where were you?" Frankie asked.

"Down the hall talking a student from one of my classes. He gave me some notes for homework," Grace answered.

"Ah..." Frankie mumbled.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Grace asked.

"Yep!" Frankie replied.

"Okay. Well come on let's go get something to eat," Grace said.

"Sounds good to me!" Frankie responded.


	11. The Big Question

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter! And yes a pretty big moment is this chapter too. xD What will Frankie's reply be? You've gotta wait until the next chapter! Hehe. Read, review and enjoy**

* * *

That night Frankie slept better than she had the night before, however she thought about Grace until she fell asleep. The next morning she got up and got ready earlier. "What's with the quick routine this morning?" Grace asked, as she brushed her hair.

"Just want to go get some fresh air before classes start," Frankie replied. She finished putting all of her homework into her school bag and headed out the dorm. "I'll see you tonight! Bye!"

"Bye, Frankie!" Grace responded. She knew something was up...

After taking a walk around campus, Frankie went back into the school and went to her first class of the day. "Should I tell her how I feel?" Frankie thought. She sat at her desk and kept thinking about it throughout the morning and afternoon. That evening when the young girl got back to the Dorm, she found herself alone but found a note on Grace's bed. "Meet me at the west side of the campus at six... I'll be there. I have a surprise for you" The note said.

Frankie did what Grace instructed and found her friend sitting on a bench. "Hey... Is everything alright?" Frankie questioned, as she approached Grace. "Yes. Yes. Now come sit down," Grace responded. Nodding, Frankie sat down and faced her friend who then reached her hand inside a small bag. "I have something for you..." Grace took out two pieces of a necklace both were half of a heart. and they both had little cloth straps so that they could be worn as bracelet separately.

"This is a lover's necklace, but they can be split to be bracelets... Frankie, I have liked you for a along time... and I've been gaining the courage to ask you this all week... Will you go out with me?" Grace questioned. Both girls were blushing. Gently, Grace placed half of the necklace into Frankie's hands. Grace could feel her heart pounding within her chest as she awaited her response. She spent countless nights wondering what to do about her crush. There was only one girl that had made her heart leap in her chest, and that was Frankie The girl was always on her mind, always in her heart. No matter what, She felt like she could tell her anything and wanted to be there by her side whenever she got the chance. Grace knew in her heart that she was the one she wanted to spend her life with. She'd wear that bracelet for the rest of her life if she said yes. All she had to do was sit there and wait.


	12. Is That A Yes?

**Here is a cute chapter because the romance is finally growing for these two~ So read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

Frankie stared at the piece of the lover's necklace, that Grace had placed into her hands. She blushed even more and began to tear up. "Fr-Frankie?..." Grace asked slowly. "Are you alright?"

Suddenly Frankie lunged at Grace knocking them both off the bench and on the ground where Frankie laid on top of Grace. "Y-You wonderful girl!" Frankie said as she kissed Grace on the lips.

"Is that a yes?" Grace questioned, as she kissed Frankie back.

"Of course it is!" Frankie replied. She smiled brightly and then put her piece of the lover's necklace around her arm to wear as a bracelet. Grace grinned from ear to ear and did the same.

"Come on... Let's go back to our dorm it's getting late," Grace said. Nodding, Frankie took Grace's hand in her own and the two happily walked to their dorm.

When Frankie and Grace were ready for bed they both gave each other one last kiss goodnight and went to their beds. As much as Grace wanted to hold Frankie, she knew she couldn't rush things.

And as Frankie was falling to sleep she realized something; Grace had figured out why Frankie herself was so quick to leave that morning. "Clever girl I'm dating..." Frankie smirked, before sleep over took her.


	13. Something New

**This is really short I know, but I needed to write something cute out, plus this story is dragging to me... I'm sorry.. I am running out of ideas for it, luckily I have two more chapters planned though then I will be done with this story and move on to other , review and enjoy~**

* * *

It had been one month since Frankie and Grace started dating and for them life had only gotten better. The two slowly began to kiss and hold hands. Tonight however the two were trying something new; sharing a bed.

Frankie got into bed first and Grace followed. She put her arms around Frankie's waist and pulled her close. "This is nice..." Frankie said. "It sure is..." Grace replied. "Well goodnight, Grace," Frankie said "Goodnight, Frankie," Grace responded.

The two girls stayed the same way the whole night with smiles on their faces.


	14. I Love You

**So... this took way longer that I expected it to, but that's what happens when I get sucked into the new season, and also have had other important things to attend to. Anyway this is the last chapter for College Love. I have ran out of ideas for it and I simply need to move on to other stories instead so read, review and enjoy. Also WARNING: This chapter contain sexual content!**

* * *

It had been five more months since Grace and Frankie had begun dating. They now usually slept next to each at night cuddled up. However while they had made out a few times it had never gone beyond that... Though both girls had thought about 'it' neither one of them had the courage to bring it up.

"Grace?..." Frankie mumbled, glancing at her girlfriend, as she put down her homework. "Yes?" Grace replied. "...So I was sorta... Uh... Wondering..." Frankie started. She gulped heavily. No there was no way she could back out now... "I was wondering if... You'd maybe... Like to... like to uh have sex?" The goth nearly spit out the juice she was drinking and put her glass down on the nightstand rather hard. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" Frankie said. She was beginning to panic. Did Grace not want to have sex with her? "No.. Frankie it's not that at all! You didn't scare me. I was just shocked. I've been thinking about it too... I just never knew the right time to bring it up," Grace responded.

"So you do want to have sex?" Frankie questioned. "Yes... I do," Grace answered, as she blushed bright red. "So... Do you maybe want to?... After our homework is done?" Frankie asked. "You know it," Grace said with a chuckle.

After one more hour of work both Grace and Frankie had finished their work for school. Next thing the girls knew they were on Grace's bed making out. Grace pushed up against Frankie and then pinned her down to the bed. She started removing Frankie's skirt and panties and felt herself getting turned on by the sight of Frankie's pussy. She gently opened the lips to Frankie's clit and pushed two fingers into it. "AHHHHHH, GRACE!" GRACEEEEE!" Frankie yelled out. She felt the pleasure building inside of her.

WIthin a few more seconds Frankie came and Grace removed her finger from her girlfriend's clit. "I love you," Both girls said in unison. After that the two shared a kiss and then they switched Grace was now laying down and Frankie hovered above her. She took off Grace's jeans and underwear then she stuck two fingers into Grace's clit. "Ahhh! OH FRANKIE! FRANKIE!" Grace yelped in pleasure. It took a only a minute more and Grace had an orgasm. The two girls then changed into their PJ'S cuddled up and went to sleep. That night they had reached a whole new chapter in their relationship, but loved it. But what they liked even more? Was finding College Love


End file.
